fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Janet Hall
Janet Hall is the guitarist of a local garage metal band located in the suburbs on the outskirts of the metropolis. Her first two missions are long and involve her practicing for a Battle of the Bands concert that is expected to occur later in the week. Eventually the day arrives to drive into the Big City, and Janet and her band must face off against other bands to try and win the competition. Not winning the competition won't end the game, but winning or losing affects how she can obtain her Jazzer Axe item. If she wins the competition by a landslide, "talent agents" working for COG Incorporated will reveal themselves to her and immediately bring her in to test out the new Jazzer Axe. If she wins just regularly, they will still show up and inform her of the item's presence but will instead require her and her band to pass an interview (which again can be won or lost without a Game Over). Should she lose but be in second place she will be close enough to hear about the location of the Jazzer Axe as the agents talk to the winners of the contest, and they can then decide whether to try and steal it or to remain true to their own instruments. If they lose and place any rank 3rd or lower, they do not get to hear about the Jazzer Axe at all. Appearance Janet is a rocker chick, and it shows. She has a thin figure and a pale complexion, while her eyes appear hazel and made extremely vibrant due to her makeup choices. Her raven hair is cropped to her shoulders and razor cut but with a small bunch of it tied off into a side-pony on the left side of her head, and she wears heavy mascara and eyeshadow, as well as black non-smear lipstick and fingernail polish. She has two safety pins piercing her right eyebrow, and a nose stud linked to a small chain that attaches to her earring. She prefers to wear a normal black bra underneath a see-through mesh long-sleeve, which she wears under a little girl's leather jacket that barely fits her torso, ending just below her ribs and customized with puffy shoulders and cut-off sleeves that end mid-upper arm. Short chains are held in place over her left shoulder by way of her jacket's shoulder strap. She wears tight pleather pants with the edges of a thong showing, and thigh-high stiletto heels. When not in session, she often loudly chews bright pink bubble gum. Personality Abilities Relationships Background History Gameplay Possessing the Jazzer Axe allows the player to use it to create intense soundwaves and fire lasers from the head, which ultimately will lead to more battle-oriented musical stages. Not obtaining it leaves the game at a more realistic level, and leaves the band to try and make it to another battle of the bands instead of saving the world with sci-fi instruments. These themes will cross back and forth throughout either path, but will focus on one style or the other, with non-Jazzer battle gameplay requiring taking advantage of the environment. No matter whether the player chooses to obtain the Jazzer Axe or keep her regular electric guitar, the game plays the same. Whenever in an action sequence (battle or gig-oriented), the game will play like Guitar Hero or Rock Band, with a musical score traveling down the screen and with the corresponding buttons needing to be pressed at the right moment to properly hit the note. The more notes hit perfectly in succession, the more damage her weapon does or the more excited the crowds will get. However, the more notes missed the more unhappy a crowd will get while also healing some specific in-game bosses. Failing to hit several notes in a row will have adverse affects upon the battle, dependent on the opponents faced. As the game progresses, battle music speeds up and becomes more complicated. Uniquely, in her mode the rest of her bandmates are the ones who play the background music. Category:Somarinoa Category:Original Content Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female